prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenjou Maki
is one of the main characters in PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Her alter ego is and she is based on foxes and opera cakes. Personality Maki is a my-pace girl who likes to do things as she pleases. She's not exactly a team player and her teammates find her to be handful at times. She dislikes doing chores and often pushes her responsibility over to someone else. Despite being the oldest, it can be said that she doesn't have the slightest sense of responsibility toward the others. She seldom participates in the sweet making routine with the girls, let alone helping around the patisserie. Whenever Maki feels bored or suffers from lack of willpower to do anything, she'll sneak out and take a nap somewhere else. Due to this trait, she is often referred as Sleeping Beauty by her classmates. She is a heavy sleeper who will only wake up to sweet fragrance of freshly baked sweets. Appearance Maki is a beautiful young girl with long, silky red hair that reaches her mid back and red eyes. Her high school uniform consisted of a white shirt with a light brown blazer and dark brown skirt. Sometimes she also wears a sweater or vest underneath her blazer when the weather is cold. Her summer casual attire consisted of a cream one-piece dress with pearl belt as an accent and a pair of red shoes. In winter she wears a dark brown coat over a turtleneck purple dress and a pair of boots. As Cure Opera, her hair becomes slightly darker and longer, reaching her waist. She grows an extra pair of pointy ears and a bushy tail. She wears a strapless dark brown dress that reveals her shoulders, with a golden rose accent on her left chest. A pair of triangularly shaped accents and white ribbons sprout from the rose and encircle around her left shoulder. Her skirt consisted of three layers: the first layer is in a lighter shade of brown and has several teardrop brown gems on it, the second layer is a plain dark brown layer, while the third and undermost one another dark brown layer with a line of pearls at its end. Each layer also has cream-colored frill as their rims. Her waist is adorned with two asymmetrical pearl belts and on the left side of her hips is her Sweet Pact with a cream ribbon on it. She wears a brown choker and a pair of earrings with diamond pendants. On the top of her head sits a small rectangular hat that looks like a replica of a slice of opera cake. She also wears a pair of short dark brown gloves with pearl bracelets and a pair of knee-high, high-heeled brown boots with paw design. Relationship *'Kenjou Akira': *'Kenjou Yukari': *'Nikorin': Maki was indifferent toward Nikorin at first, but they become close quite fast thanks to Nikorin's sweets. She finds Nikorin's fairy form to be a perfect hug-able size for a snuggle. History (Author's note: the plot is being revised atm to match KiraPre's ending) Cure Opera "With Affection and Kindness! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Opera! Is Ready To Serve!" 愛情と優しさを！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアオペラ！できあがり！ Aijou to Yasashisa wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Opera! Dekiagari! is Maki's Pretty Cure alter ego. Attacks Transformation Etymology : means 'sword' and means 'castle'. : means 'to wait' and means 'princess'. Opera cake (gâteau opéra) is a french cake made with layers of almond sponge cake (known as Joconde in French) soaked in coffee syrup, layered with ganache and coffee (or Grand Marnier) buttercream, and covered in a chocolate glaze. Theme Songs Trivia * Opera's spirit animal was originally bears in the first draft but was later changed into foxes due to several reasons. ** One of the reason was because it was easier to make a fox out of oper cake instead of a bear. ** Another reason was because foxes have pointy ears which were similar to cats and dogs. * The basic idea of her design was "a replica of Yukari, but with Akira's color scheme". * Maki wasn't born in Ichigozaka. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Characters